Talos principle, A human factor
by Aganos
Summary: A young man wakes up inside of the Talos project after being sedated and placed in a stasis chamber. Now he must find his way out this world of puzzles.
1. prologue, sleep

This is just a quick chapter to catch you interest, believe me, chapters will be much longer from now on.

I do not own The Talos principle.

Institute for applied Noematics unknown POV

Sleepy, I feel so sleepy was all I could think as I tried keeping my eyes open. I could tell I'm lying on some kind of stretcher watching fluorescent light pass before my eyes with extreme speed. "The sedative is taking effect." stated a feminine voice. "Hurry he's one of the few still uninfected." This time, it was a male voice. I could no longer keep my eyes open. However, I could hear one more voice, a voice of a woman "place him in the pod and connect it to the Talos system. I then lost conscience.

Please review.


	2. Where am I?

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I do not own the talos principle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As I played the game I found several missed opportunities they could have done but didn't. If you have any questions on the story please leave it in a review or pm me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I am also planning on make almost every chapter longer than the last./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Unknown location third person POV/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Laying on a stone altar is a young man with white skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt with the institute for applied Noematics logo and a pair of blue jeans. The area surrounding the altar appears to of greek architecture with claims aligning walls covered in ancient greek artwork. Hover the four headless statues are differently a giveaway that this area was created to resemble greek architecture./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Young man's POV/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uhh," I opened my eyes to find myself in some greek style garden. "Where the hell am I" I whispered to myself wondering where I am. As I started to panic. However realizing that panicking would do me no good I began to recall the last thing I remember before waking up here. 'I went to bed and doctor Kofer barged into my room. 'After that thing are distorted as I was sedated. "O hell!" I remember the last words I heard before waking up here were place him in the pod and connect it to the Talos system. To confirm my suspicion A tree to my right just fizzled in and out of existence as if it were caused by a computer glitch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I get self off of the stone slab and walk out towards a stone archway leading out of the area. I find myself in some sort of maze. 'This is strange I can feel myself move yet I can't feel the cold stone. I continue wandering around until I found this yellow object the reminds me of a camera used on movie sets. The device was projecting some form of energy onto a floating black sphere. 'I remember hearing a couple of the programmers working on the Talos project about lowering the detonation range of the floating black bombs.' I simply walk around the black sphere and around the corner of the walk. Tump, Tump, I quickly turned my head toward the sound only to see a humanoid figure who ran right into me knocking me off my feet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At first, I expected to feel pain and I did but it seemed dulled. Once I got my bearings I looked up to see a metallic figure that seems almost feminine from the frame of, I'm guessing it' or her body. Regardless I stood up. staring at the machine who just stood there staring back at me. "can you speak?" I started and after a few seconds I heard a fine voice that appeared to come from nowhere simply stated "Yes." Then the strangest thing happened and what sounded like the voice of god or what one would believe the voice of said being boomed in every direction as if surrounding me. "My child you have found the last of the ancients." "If willing this being may aid you through my garden" Sated the voice once again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Who are you?" I asked the voice but go no reply. Then I remembered one night me and some programmers for the Talos project were playing poker when my Australian friend joey, after a few beers started telling all of us how happy he was that he finally finished the last of Elohim files "Ya mate just finished the last file for the voice of god that the buggers upstairs call Elohim." He then started laughing "The funny thing is that Elohim means god"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Yep, I am definitely within the Talos project, somehow. Now for the big question. How am I going to get out of here?/p 


End file.
